I Will Survive
by hybrid3690
Summary: A person. (That's me) Left out in the world to survive. I will have crazy adventures and meet unique characters. Are you game enough to take this journey with me?
1. How It All Started

**Note from the Author:**

**I do not own any rights of Minecraft. And also, I will not write about my Minecraft adventures like most authors that write fanfiction do, in a systematic order. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy my first Minecraft fanfic.**

"Die, tree, _die_!" I screamed in a desperate attempt to get some wood with my bare fists. So far it has worked once, and I got about 5 pieces of wood. And my fists have not been co-operating with my needs, because they are getting to tired to punch wood repetitively.

However, due to my persistence and the help of my hands, I managed to get more wood. It has already started to become dark. And following is one of the daftest things I have ever done in…what should I call the planet which I am living on…well…I'm not sure yet, but let's just call it 'World' first. Since I only popped out of nowhere and have had no contact with anybody since I came. Anyway. I was getting desperate and…don't call me insane, but I _think_ I saw a skeleton off in the distance. And he was looking at me!

I ran. The skeleton shot an arrow and it missed me by a few inches to the right. I was starting to get desperate. There was no way I could fight back. By throwing wood logs maybe? Yeah, right. I decided to quickly find shelter. I was starting to lose the skeleton already. Quickly, I dug straight down. Now _this _is one of the dumbest things I have done in the World. I closed off the top of my hidey-hole and was overwhelmed in darkness. I could still hear the skeleton above my head. And then when I was too tired, I closed my eyes, and fell into deep sleep.


	2. Mysterious Signs

When I woke up, I wasn't still overwhelmed in darkness. I panicked for a moment. How did this happen? There was a way out for me when I surveyed my hidey-hole. I headed out onto the surface, where trees spread out across the lovely, grassy field, and cows and sheep made sounds that were delightful to listen to. I saw a sign propped up against a tree, and a message written in neat handwriting.

Gone to get some cobblestone.

Wait here until I come back.

Maybe you could make a crafting table

and get some tools before I come back.

See you.

…Who was this? I didn't even know how to make anything out of raw material. And I've only had wood. I pounded and pounded the wood logs until I had planks. Around four planks each log. And then I was stuck. How do I make a crafting table?

I played around with the planks, and tried making a box-like structure out of the planks. It worked! I had made a pretty decent, yet pretty deformed crafting table. At least I could use it to craft better things. Tools…The person that wrote the sign _did _mention something about tools… I suppose I could use and axe to cut down trees faster… No matter how much it harms the environment.

I thought about an axe…its shape… I would need sticks, wouldn't I…?

I broke a few of my planks to make sticks. Now, I roughly made out the shape of an axe. Finally, because of my genius (and the crafting table), I made a perfect axe. I practiced chopping a few trees down and noticed that my chopping rate was _much _faster than usual. I smiled to myself.


	3. Dramatic Twist In The Plot

**Haha, guys, I'm so sorry if my chapters are too short. (I know they are) Please tell me if you have any suggestions for my story. I made a conscious effort to lengthen this chapter, so be appreciative. :)**

However, chopping down trees faster wasn't my main concern. I was hungry. Very hungry. I saw a few pigs in the distance but they could run quite fast. If I were to kill them, I would need a stronger means of hunting.

"Aaaaah!" A loud and desperate cry rang through the woods and interrupted my thoughts. Who could that be? It was a girl's cry. I ran in the direction of the scream. I was getting anxious now. What could be scaring the girl?

In the end, I found a girl in a blue jumper and a pair of ripped jeans, scrambling up a tree desperately. Blood stained the places where her clothes were ripped. She was breathing heavily, and terror was written all over her face. I noticed that her deep blue eyes were looking down below the tree. I looked too and saw a whole horde of spiders.

The spiders were making gurgling noises and were slowly climbing up the tree too. In an attempt to save the girl, I snuck up behind the spiders and yelled, "Hyaah!" As I hit one with my fist. All of the spiders turned around and started chasing me instead. I ran. I ran towards the nearest water deposit like I ran from the skeleton. As I jumped into a little lake of water and turned around, I saw the spiders do likewise.

Then, since they moved slower than me in the water, I began hitting them. "Hyaah! Hyaah!" I screamed like a crazed monkey. They hissed at me. Eventually, I reduced them into a disgusting pile of…spider eyes? They also dropped string, which could only be useful.

The girl (which I saw fell victim to the spiders) walked next to the lake, where I was collecting the spoils of war. "Hey, thanks for saving me, I totally owe you one!" She said. "My name's Victoire. What's yours?"

I looked up at her, noticed her perfect, pretty face, and her gentle voice, and began to speak, but she beat me there. "Hey! You're the boy I saved yesterday!"

"Am I? Oh, you're the person that dug me a way out of my hidey hole, and put up that sign!"

"So I guess I don't owe you one anymore, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess not. I would have been stuck in my own grave if you didn't dig me out." I said. Victoire just stared at me like I had just told a bad joke. "Ookay…"

We looked at each other for a couple of awkward seconds, and finally, Victoire brushed her hair aside and tried to break the tension. "Do you wanna know how I found you in that hole?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Well, I wanted to mine some cobblestone to make better tools, but I couldn't find any obvious deposits. So I decided to dig my way down into my own mine. By coincidence….or fate…"

"What?"

"Nothing. So…by coincidence, I found you, sleeping in that hole you dug. C'mon, let's go to my house. You can stay there. Since you really look like you need some basic survival skills from me." We started walking towards Victoire's house. It was in the middle of the afternoon. I was still thinking about how close to perfect Victoire was when I thought, _how long has Victoire been surviving here?_

Apparently we were thinking about the same thing. "I've been surviving here for at least thirty days now. How about you?" She asked.

"…This is my second day."

"Wow! Your second day and you've already found a companion?! And hey, you still haven't told me your name yet."

"I don't…have a name…" I stammered, just realizing it.

"Then I'll give you one. How about…Jeffrey?"

"No way."

"Greg?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Ryan."

"Yes! That's it! Call me Ryan."

"Ryan it is then."

We reached Victoire's house…or what was left of it. Fragments of splintered stone were scattered all over the dirt ground. Wood, some still burning lay in the midst of them. Different sorts of what had once been furniture was destroyed in a fiery heap.

"No…" Victoire said softly. "Why…all my valuables…my items…all gone…" Victoire bent down, picked up what seemed like it had once been a wooden sword and wept. I lent her my shoulder to cry on. Hey, that's what friends are for, right?

I consoled her by telling her that we both could start afresh. Together. She liked that idea. Now, with Victoire's high intellect (or at least higher than mine) about surviving in the World, we could be unstoppable.


	4. Lets Get Working

So far, I was carrying all the stuff. My planks, sticks, axe, strings, and slimy spider eyes, filled my pockets. And it looked like I still had a lot of space in there.

The both of us, Victoire and I, after half an hour of searching hard, finally settled down at the seaside, beside a little grove of trees, and there were a few non-hostile mobs out in the distance. We used the planks that I had obtained earlier on to build a little hut. Well, it was about 15x10x5 metres big, because I had quite a lot of planks. Using the wooden axe I made, I went out to chop some trees while Victoire sat in the house by the crafting table, trying to make different objects with the items we had.

Finally, when the sun had almost sunk into the horizon, I headed back to the house. I think I had killed about half the trees in the grove. My pockets were bulging with all that wood. I had…maybe…around 100 logs? I chopped that much wood purely so that we wouldn't have to go get anymore wood in the near future.

When I had come back to the house, Victoire was sitting down on a chair that she made. It looked quite nice, actually. I must say. I could never have done a better job at crafting than her. Also, she made a wooden pickaxe. She informed me,"I learnt how to make this by myself, before I met you. This is what I use to mine stone." I nodded.

When it was completely dark, I realized that we had nowhere to sleep. "This could be a problem," Victoire said, pretty redundantly. So, the only solution was: we slept on the hard, wooden floor.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Victoire's eyes, which were inches away from my face. "Ahh!" I yelled, accidentally, yet instinctively. Victoire's eyes opened, too, and she yelled. After out little screaming fest, we sat up, faced each other for a few awkward seconds, and finally Victoire said, "Well, that was weird." I nodded, and stated, "At least we got to know each other better."

Victoire punched my shoulder playfully and said, "C'mon, we have work to do." Victoire passed me 5 wooden pickaxes she made, and I passed her the wood I had collected. Then she sat on her chair in front of her crafting table and set to work once more. I wondered if she had that much patience to sit at the same spot for the whole day, just inventing things.

"Ryan! I need some cobblestone to make a furnace, to cook food in the future! Can you get me some? Please?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. She looked so cute and pretty doing that, I couldn't resist rushing out of the house to get started on a mine. And that was what I did.

On the right side of our house, I started making a staircase going down into my own mine. Mining until I had beads of perspiration and until my hands were almost totally covered with dust, I headed back to the surface. I didn't like being underground for almost the whole day, even though I didn't tell Victoire that.

I passed about 200 pieces of stone, about 50 pieces of iron and about 100 coal to Victoire. "Oh my gosh! Ryan! You mined so much! I couldn't even have mined so many resources in a day!" Victoire praised me. I just smiled, because I was too tired for words.

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading my story and I would really appreciate it if you would perhaps introduce my story to your friends or relatives~ Spread the word! :D**


	5. One bed, two beds

In the house, I was figuring out a way to provide a comfy night's sleep for the two of us. Then, through the viewing hole we had put in the wall, I saw a couple of sheep. And I had a streak of pure genius.

"HWAYAAAH!" I pounced out of nowhere onto a sheep. The rest of the cows, sheep, and chicken scattered. I beat the sheep into a pulp, ninja-style. I acquired two chunks of wool. Yes, this plan was going where I wanted it to go to. I didn't take the meat of the sheep, though. It smelled horrible. I tackled a few more sheep and got six chunks of wool in total. "Sorry, I had to do this, lads," I whispered to the livestock in that area before I heading to the crafting table.

I gathered a few planks of wood from a chest that Victoire conveniently made, and made a bed with a little difficulty. Noticing that I had only constructed one bed, and that neither Victoire nor I would like sleeping in the same bed (not that it was big enough), I constructed another. The second one was very close to perfection.

"Wow! Did you make these?!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Like your surprise?" I asked back.

"Oh my gosh- you're even smarter than I would have thought!"

"Why, thank you, milady." I said in a mock-British accent.

Now, if any of you folks reading my tale of adventure are wondering: _Hey Ryan, how do you know all about the British and how to talk and what the things around you are called, like sheep or wood?_

Don't worry, I will explain right now. You see, when I popped into the World, I just…knew. Until now, I still wonder – why do I know this? Did I have a previous life, or a previous education that taught me what the British sounded like? Or how to talk? How to survive, to begin with? I'm not sure. But this is the information I can provide to you so far. Perhaps in my future endeavors I will find out, and I will tell you. But for now, back to the story.


	6. Our Little Companion

We made sure there weren't any more creeps lurking around, and slept on our plush, comfortable, new beds.

After a cozy night of rest, my sore back from the night on the floor healed, and I felt completely re-energized. However, there was one very serious, yet urgent problem.

Food.

Victoire and I were positively starving.

_Growl. Growl. _The little hungry monsters from within our stomachs growled simultaneously. "We gotta get food…quick…" Victoire moaned. Determined to be the hero who saved the damsel in distress, I picked up my sword and dashed off towards the area in the trees where I saw those sheep the day before. I remember seeing other edible animals there. As I approached the woods, I saw cows and pigs. My stomach grumbled again at the prospect of eating delicious meat.

I snuck up behind a cow and murdered it. With two quick swipes and a sudden jab in its side, I had the cow kick the bucket. I sliced two slices of beef before heading towards my next victim. In ten minutes, I had gathered enough food for a few days. Maybe 20 slices of beef. Hey, there were a lot of cows. I found out that I was quite good with my weapon, too. All thanks to Victoire who made it for me.

Halfway on the way back to the house, I heard a sound. A curious sound. I've never heard anything like it. It sounded a little innocent, yet a kind of innocent that could bring harm. You would only understand this if you heard the noise too. I wondered around, checking the area for the source of the sound. _Squeak. _The noise! Again! Right there, right then, I saw a little shadow behind a tree. The shadow was really small. Then I saw the shadow's mouth open. _Squeak. _That was the moment. I went in for the kill. I rounded around the tree and raised my sword – _MEW!_

"Ahh!" I shouted.

"Mriaw-_Squeak!_" The curious creature replied.

In some ways I would call it adorable. In fact, I'm sure most people would have called it adorable in first sight. But still – it looked _too _adorable. I mean, its cute factors were maxed. It had soft, golden fur, big, brown eyes, had a blush to its puffed up, small cheeks and a size so small I could hold it in my hand. A lion cub.

I approached it slowly. "S-s-s-squeak…" It looked at me and backed away as it did so. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." It wasn't entirely convinced. It continued squeaking and backing away. "Look, no sword, no weapon. I'm perfectly unarmed." I put my sword in the back of my shirt, tucking it safely there. I knew it couldn't understand me, but I guessed that it could sense my emotions by listening to the tone of my voice. It stopped backing away.

Then, suddenly. _Growl. _That came from the lion cub. But not its mouth. Its stomach. "You hungry too?" I asked it. The lion cub raised a paw and tapped its stomach. This was one clever lion. "Come here, little buddy." I used my soothing voice. I stretched out my arms towards it. Whether it came with me back to the house or not, it was the lion cub's decision.

It staggered towards me and collapsed into my arms. That gave me a pleasant shock. "Ahh!" I checked its heartbeat. Still beating. Good. I raced towards the house and burst in.

"Victoire!" I cried.

She was kneeling on the floor in front of the furnace. "Did you get the food?" she asked.

"No time. Quick." I said in a rushed tone. Victoire seemed to have just seen me carrying the baby lion in my arms. "Oh my…" she muttered. She covered the lion cub in her blanket and I took some raw beef. I held the beef close to the lion's nose.

_Sniff._

The lion cub!

_Sniff sniff._

The cub opened its mouth wide. I took a piece of beef and pushed it in slowly. After the lion cub had swallowed the meat, it purred and went back to sleep. Phew! That was terrifying. Victoire stroked the lion cub's head. "Can we keep it?" she asked softly.

"If you want to… I mean… It's kind of cute." I replied.

"Yay!" She jumped up and hugged me. Then she let go. "We have to give it a name though. It's a lion cub, right?" she asked.

"Of course, why would you ask me this?"

"I…I don't know… I don't know what some things are… Ever since I spawned in this world, everything I know… Some of it is kind of misty… I can't remember too well…"

"Well, it's a lion cub. Now you know. It's name…"

"What about Treble? I like music. I remember what a treble clef is."

"Alright, that's a fine name. I love music too." Just then, my mind went into a sort of daze. I saw a large crowd….booming speakers… Purple… Blue.. Flashing lights… Noisy roaring in my ears… Then blackness.


	7. Bathing Is Settled

When my eyes came back into focus, Victoire was leaning over me, her hair falling down to my chest.

"Ryan! Ryan! Are you okay?!" She asked desperately.

I moaned and got back up to my feet. "What happened?"

"You sort of swayed and fell down! You were unconscious for a whole hour! Oh my gosh! I was so worried…" Her voice trailed off. I looked around. The lion cub…

"Where's Treble?" I asked her.

"On your bed, sleeping," she replied.

"Good… Victoire, can you weave me a towel really quick? I need one to wipe myself dry after I bathe. There's a nice little lagoon I found beside the house. I'm going to bathe there."

"Alright, just give me a few minutes." Victoire got to the chest and took out some excess wool from my previous sheep hunt and quickly got to work. I, on the other hand, put Treble on my lap and stroked his soft fur as he slept. So quietly… So peaceful… So soundly sleeping… He almost tempted me to sleep on the spot.

Ten minutes later, Victoire passed me a really large towel, in fact, large enough for two people. Beads of pesperation dripped down from her forehead - the sign of hard work.

"Why one towel, but so big?" I asked.

"Well, two towels are too much of a hustle, and since both of us are using one towel, might as well make it larger." She replied.

"Oh, alright then. I'm off to the lagoon."

It was only 8 trees away from the house, quite hidden behind hanging vines and little boulders scattered everywhere. But it looked wonderful. A little freshwater spring pouring down from a crack between two rocks, a stone overhang beside the spring, and most importantly, warm water.

I dipped my foot in tentatively. Comfortable warm water greeted me. I hung the towel on a low-hanging tree branch. Oh, what bliss! Just then, I looked at my reflection in the crystal-clear water. I touched my face – was that how I looked like? My fingers traced my electric-blue eyes… My slightly bruised face – possibly from the little spider incident Victoire and I faced. My dark black hair. That was surprisingly neat. It wasn't long nor short… Somewhere in between. My clothes… When I hung them up on the low branch… A light blue hoodie with a weird face on the back, black pants, black sneakers. Not too bad of a set of clothes, if I do say so myself. But still, they were a little torn and muddy from the adventure I had during the last three days.

After the refreshing soak in the lagoon, I got up, dried myself, put on my clothes and headed back to the house, bringing the towel along with me. When Victoire went to take her bath, I crashed on my bed and immediately blacked out. Good thing the bed was comfortable.


End file.
